Tu eres mi campeon (Rayshipping)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Ash pierde la liga sinnho pero una persona hará que se sienta mejor


Nos encontramos a Ash Ketchum en un ferry luego de ser derrotado en la liga sinnoh ante Tobias  
regresando a su hogar en pueblo paleta nos encontramos a nuestro joven entrenador viendo el mar  
acompañado de su mas gran fiel amigo pikachu.

Ash: (pensando)otra liga mas perdida creo que el destino quiere que no cumpla mi sueño

pikachu se preocupo al ver su entrenador con la cabeza agachada dando a saber que estaba deprimido

pikachu: pika pi (estas bien)

Ash: no te preocupes pikachu estoy bien (con una pequeña sonrisa)

pikachu: pika (bueno)

Ash: Pikachu ¿crees que soy buen entrenador?

Esa pregunta sorprendio a pikachu

pikachu: pikapi pikachu pika (claro que si ash) (dijo pikachu con una gran sonrisa)

Ash:gracias amigo (dijo con una sonrisa)  
(en su mente) aunque yo no lo creo

¿: porque tan solo Ash?

viendo de donde provenia esa voz

Ash: Cynthia (dijo sorprendido)

Cynthia: hola Ash como has estado (con una sonrisa)

Ash: bien y tu (dijo con una falsa sonrisa)

Cynthia: no parece Ash (dijo seria)

Ash:...(se quedo con la cabeza agachada)

Cynthia: anda puedes decirme (poniéndose junto a el)

Ash: es que ...esta es la 4 liga que pierdo y no he ganado ninguna  
5 años de viaje juntando medallas para perder la liga (dijo de forma melancólica)

Cynthia: Ash esa no es razón para estar deprimido a veces hay tropiezos pero nunca debes rendirte

Ash escucho las palabras de Cynthia

Ash(en su mente) ella tiene razón a veces hay tropiezos pero siempre tienes que levantarte

Cynthia veía ash con ternura hasta que ash hablo

Ash: tienes razón Cynthia no debo darme por vencido por un tropiezo quiero cumplir mi sueño y lo voy a cumplir  
(volteando a ver a Cynthia con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad) Gracias

dandole un abrazo que dejo en shock a la campeona sinnho correspondiendo

Cynthia: (sonrojada y apenada) no tienes nada que agradecer

Ash se dio cuenta del sonrojo

Ash: Cynthia estas bien estas roja (con un tono preocupado)

Cynthia: si no te preocupes (girando la cabeza al otro lado)

Ash: bueno (volviendo al ver el mar)

Cynthia miro la mano de sh y lentamente se fue acercando asta que quedo sobre su mano esto alarmo a Ash

Ash: estas bien Cynthia

Cynthia: (es su mente) tengo que decirlo yo no puedo tenerlo mas.  
Ash tengo que decirte algo

Ash: que es Cynthia?

Cynthia: buena Ash (frotando sus manos una con la otra y muy sonrojada ) yo...yo...te...amo

Ash: escuche bien Cynthia tu me amas

Cynthia: yo te amo me atrajo la manera en que te preocupas por la gente y los pokemones (con la cabeza agachada)

Ash: nose que decir cynthia (dijo completamente el shock)

cynthia en intento de desesperación se lanzo a ash a darle un fugaz beso en los labios pero tierno  
ash se quedo frio sin hacer nada hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y Cynthia se separo de Ash

Cynthia: Ash estas bien

Ash:...

al no responder pikachu le dio una leve descarga

pikachu: pikaaaa chuuuuuuuu

Ash: aaaahhhh pudo a ver sido una pequeña descarga pikachu (dijo tirado en el suelo)

Cynthia se agacho para verlo a los ojos

Cynthia: Ash yo te amo y mucho o es acaso que tu no me amas (dijo apunto de que las lagrimas salieran de ella)

Ash: no es eso Cynthia lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa  
de hecho (sorojandose) tu también me gustas (dijo en un susurro)

Cynthia: que dijiste Ash (con un tono de ilusión)

Ash: que tu también me gustas Cynthia

Cynthia: enserio ash yo te gusto (dijo con mucha ilusión y sonrojada)

Ash: si Cynthia al principio que eras una persona fría y sin sentimientos hacia sus pokemones pero me equivoque y conocí alaCynthia que es tierna alegre infantil que si se preocupa por sus pokemones pero decidí dejar esos sentimientos de ladoya que tu eres mayor que yo y pensé que no te fijarías en alguien como yo

Cynthia: yo tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos hacia ti Ash y la verdad es que yo te amo (dijo acercándose a ash y dando otro beso pero mas apasionado)

en este beso Ash correspondió y eso puso feliz a Cynthia

Cynthia: Ash...quieres ser mi novio? (dijo tímidamente)

Ash: de hecho yo debería decir esa pregunta así que Cynthia quieres ser mi novia (dijo Ash con una sonrisa y tímidamente)

Cynthia: Claro que si Ash (dijo abalanzandoce sobre el calleándose los dos al suelo)

Ash: Cynthia te amo (dijo apenado)

Cynthia veía a su novio divertida y le robo un beso en las labios

Cynthia: yo mas Ashy sabes Ash tu eres mi campeón

Ash como respuesta le dio un beso apasionado

a veces el destino te hace perder algo y te deja un vació pero siempre habrá algo que lo llenara con amor y felicidad

Bueno espero que le haya gustado por favor no sean tan duros este es mi primer oneshot  
acepto criticas y sugerencias.  
bueno les mando un besito y un abrazo a los que estén leyendo esto así que adiosito 


End file.
